pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Brendan
Vs. Brendan is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 4/14/2017. Story The Battle Pyramid drops Ian, Metang, Max and Brendan off outside Terracotta Town, it flying off afterwards. Ian lets Charizard out of its Pokéball, it roaring to the sky. Ian: Thanks for your help, buddy. See you soon. Charizard grumbles in enthusiasm as it takes off to the sky, flying off. Ian puts its Pokéball away in his backpack, as Max returns Metang’s Pokéball. Ian: Thanks. Brendan: So, Charizard is heading back to the Charificic Valley, huh? Ian: It probably doesn’t need to be there much longer. We won’t grow apart that much more. But, it’s important for it to keep growing at its own pace, without having to wait for me. Brendan: (Mumbling) Keep growing, huh? The group heads into town, heading towards the Pokémon Center. Max stops to look at a poster, the others stopping as well. Max: Look at this! The poster is advertising for an unofficial Pokémon Contest occurring the next day. Max: You should totally enter it, Brendan! I think you could use a no stakes contest like this! Brendan: Huh? You think? Ian: After everything that’s happened to us recently, it would be good to do a fun event like this. Who knows? Maybe I’ll compete too. Both Max and Brendan watch as Ian continues walking, both baffled and worried. Brendan: Oh, great. How can it be fun if he’s there? End Scene The next day, the group is at the contest hall, where a male announcer sits along with a Nurse Joy. Max is sitting in the crowd in the row furthest back, with Metang floating behind him in the walkway. Max: I can’t believe that Ian actually registered. I don’t know if that’s good or bad. Announcer: And welcome to our unofficial contest! These rules are a little different than most contests! Nurse Joy and I are the only judges, and only the top two will move onto the battle round, meaning they’ll be only one battle! And now, we shall begin our appeals! We are honored to have a top coordinator with us today! Recently making the Top 4 of the Kanto Grand Festival, give it up for Brendan! Brendan walks onto the field, waving to the cheering crowd. Several girls are shrieking with delight, Brendan looking slightly sad at hearing it. He looks down at the floor, and takes a deep breath. He then looks back up, as cheery as ever. Brendan: Hello everyone! Today is going to be our appeal debut! Give a warm round of applause for Carvanha! Brendan throws his Pokéball up, choosing Carvanha. Carvanha: Car! Brendan: Now, Aqua Jet! Carvanha is surrounded in water, as it shoots into the sky, the water stream following after him. Brendan: Now Ice Fang! Carvanha’s fangs glow with ice energy that form into fangs, as he bites into the Aqua Jet. The water freezes over, creating an ice tower, with Carvanha at the top. Brendan: And the finishing touch! Bite! Carvanha uses Bite, Biting into the top of the ice tower. Carvanha twists his body upward, lifting the entirety of the ice tower off the ground and above it. Carvanha continuously Bites through the ice tower, breaking it down as it shrinks. Glitter from small ice particles shine around Carvanha, as the arena is bathed in sparkles as Carvanha finishes. The crowd goes wild at that, as Brendan catches the falling Carvanha, stroking him with no harm from Rough Skin. Announcer: What a beautiful performance! Everyone will have to pick up their game in order to match up to that! A Charmeleon spins while releasing Fire Spin, as a Magikarp Splashes into the air. Hoppip rides a Silver Wind, while a Paras shakes with Stun Spore. Poliwag uses Bubble, with a Zubat showing off Super Sonic. Eevee uses Baby Doll Eyes, while a Pichu uses Thunder Shock. Announcer: Folks, we have seen many fine coordinators today! But now, we’re getting a twist! Usually competing in the Pokémon League, we have a renowned Pokémon trainer! Some people may recognize him as the most recent challenger of the Battle Dome, it’s Ian of the Desert! Ian walks out to the stage, the crowd going as wild for Ian as they did for Brendan. Ian looks tall and proud as he waves to the crowd. Max: Are these guys fans from his appearance with Tucker? Or wielding Rayquaza or beating Team Rocket? He’s done so much, it’s hard to keep track. Brendan stands in the pathway to backstage, his eyes serious. Ian: (Voice over) It’s important for it to keep growing at its own pace, without having to wait for me. Ian: (With flair) Hello everyone! Sounds like you’re pretty heated up! Let’s cool things down a bit! Delibird, come on out! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Delibird. Delibird: Deli deli! Ian: Like we practiced, Delibird. Use Present! Delibird: Deli! Delibird reaches into its tail sack, as it throws several multi-colored orbs into the air. Ian: Collect them with Aerial Ace! Then freeze them with Ice Beam! Delibird flies after the Present orbs, speeding up with Aerial Ace. It collects the glowing orbs in its tail, gathering them all at once. It fires Ice Beam from its beak into its tail, pulling out a glacier filled with Present Orbs, them glowing brighter as they prepare to explode. Ian: Fling! Delibird spins and Flings the glacier into the air, it getting high into the sky as it explodes. It releases glitter of icy fireworks from the ice, it raining down and covering the field. Delibird lands next to Ian, who is elated at the performance. The crowd goes wild from his performance. Announcer: What a show! He’s known for being quite a showman, but that was wonderful! His entire performance built up to one display of beauty! Now, we shall take a break as we compare the scores. Ian meets with Brendan in the staging area, Brendan looking stern and Ian looking relaxed. Ian: Hey. Lighten up. Brendan: How can I lighten up? I haven’t beaten you before. Ian: No, you haven’t. You haven’t had an official battle against me before. Everything we’ve done were training battles. This, is where it matters. Show me what you’ve got. Brendan lets out a surprised gasp, as they look at the monitor. They see the battle round choices are the two of them, as Ian smiles. Ian: Ready? Brendan: Uh, sure. (He smiles) I’m so ready! Brendan and Ian take to the field, as the scoreboard shows the time and their score. Ian smiles brightly, as Brendan returns it. Brendan: No hard feelings when I kick your butt! Don’t forget who the contest expert is! Ian: Don’t forget who’s been watching you this entire time. Max: Oh, this is so heart wrenching! Who do I root for? Metang: Metang. Announcer: Five minutes on the clock. And begin! Ian: Swampert, I choose you! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Swampert. Swampert: Swa! Brendan: (Smiling) Camerupt! Don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Camerupt. Camerupt: Camerupt! Max: Whoa! When did Numel evolve?! Ian: So that’s your ace, huh? Swampert, let’s start with Mud Shot! Swampert fires Mud Shot, hitting Camerupt head on. When the smoke fades, Camerupt doesn’t look like he’s hurt at all. Both coordinators lose points, Ian’s going down a little more. Ian: What was that?! Announcer: That was Camerupt’s Solid Rock ability! It reduces the power of super effective attacks used against it! Brendan: And that’s not even close to our potential! Camerupt, use Magnitude! Ian: Can’t risk it being a high level one. Swampert, Wide Guard! Swampert releases an orange energy wall around it, as Camerupt stomps the ground, shaking the arena with a powerful Magnitude. The Magnitude collides with Wide Guard, cutting the attack off. Brendan’s score goes down. Brendan: (Smiles) No defense now. Use Eruption! Camerupt’s hump glows red, as he fires several fiery rocks into the air. They all come raining down at Swampert. Ian: Wide Guard! Swampert uses Wide Guard again, as Eruption crashes into it. Eruption falls to the ground, as Brendan’s points drop. Brendan is surprised at that. Brendan: I thought Wide Guard was more likely to fail when used multiple times in a row! Oh well! Camerupt! Use Flame Charge! Camerupt stomps his foot, covered in flames. He charges forward, as Swampert howls eagerly. Ian: Hammer Arm! Swampert’s arm glows white, as it parries Flame Charge with Hammer Arm. Camerupt skids backwards. Ian: Now Muddy Water! Brendan: Flame Burst! Swampert releases a wave of muddy water off its body, it riding towards Camerupt. Camerupt forms a yellow-orange fireball, firing it at the Muddy Water. It explodes on it, causing a slight collapse of the wave. The Muddy Water still slams into Camerupt, it bellowing from the damage. Brendan’s points take a drop, though Camerupt stands tall. Brendan: Whew! Thank you Solid Rock! Now Camerupt! Use Eruption! Camerupt uses Eruption, the fiery rocks being smaller than before. They fall at Swampert, it looking eager. Ian: Muddy Water! Swampert releases a wave of Muddy Water, it forming a vortex to take and repel the Eruption. Brendan’s points drop, him gasping in shock. Ian: Eruption is strongest when your Pokémon’s at full health. Even if you’re taking limited damage, you’re still taking damage. It’s now weak enough to not have to waste Wide Guard on. Brendan: In that case, Magnitude! Ian: Wide Guard! Camerupt uses a powerful Magnitude, Swampert using Wide Guard to block it. Camerupt fires a Flame Burst, it hitting Swampert. Both coordinators lose points. Ian: Mud Shot! Brendan: Dodge with Flame Charge! Swampert spits a Mud Shot, as Camerupt runs with Flame Charge, dodging. Ian: Catch it in Muddy Water! Swampert forms a wave of Muddy Water, it going to crash into Camerupt. Brendan: Switch to Eruption! Camerupt fires Eruption, blasting clean through Muddy Water. Muddy Water crashes down all around Camerupt, leaving him standing in a dry patch. A Mud Shot hits him while there, him flinching. Ian: Hammer Arm! Brendan: Flame Burst! Swampert charges with Hammer Arm, as Camerupt fires Flame Burst. Swampert destroys the Flame Burst with Hammer Arm, though the embers still hit it in the face, stopping its approach. Brendan: Flame Charge! Ian: Catch it! Camerupt charges forward with Flame Charge, as Swampert stops him with its bare hands. Camerupt continues to run, pushing Swampert backwards. Ian: Muddy Water! Swampert spews Muddy Water from its mouth, washing Camerupt back. The timer goes off, ending the battle. Announcer: And that’s it! Time’s up! And the winner is… Ian and Brendan look at the score board, with Ian having a visible sliver more points than Brendan. Announcer: It’s Ian! Amazing! This first time coordinator beat one of the best! The crowd goes wild, as Ian goes and pets Swampert, which looks pleased with itself. Ian: Excellent job, Swampert. Swampert: Swa! Ian goes over to Brendan, offering his hand. Brendan smiles, shaking it. Brendan: Nice battle. And Camerupt! You were great! Camerupt: (Slightly upset) Came. Nurse Joy awards Ian the Terracotta ribbon, as he waves to the crowd. End Scene It is around sunset, as the group is at the docks. Brendan has finished buying tickets for a ferry back to Hoenn. Brendan: So, I guess this is it. Ian: Yeah. It’s good to return home after each journey. That’s why I return to Pallet Town every time. Max: But Pallet Town’s not your hometown, is it? Ian: No. But it’s a better home. Max: Yeah. And after we rest, we’re meeting back up with you! Right? Ian looks sternly at Brendan, who looks away. Ian: I think this is goodbye for now. Max: What?! No! Max looks at Brendan, who bends down to be at eye level with him. Brendan: I, I’ve learned a lot from Ian. Especially in the last few weeks. I think, I learned everything I could from him. Now, it’s time to learn on my own, without his help. To be able to see what is good or bad, advantageous or not. To find a style that’ll let me beat Ian. Max: But, but, (Tearing up) What about me? Brendan: Not this time. You’re already nine, kid. You’ll be able to start your own journey soon enough. So, I’m going to take you home. Spend time with mom and dad. Then, when it’s your time, I’ll be there to see you off. Max wipes tears from his eyes, as Ian bends down too. Ian: And once you’re ready, we’ll meet up and have a battle. Sound good? Max smiles at that. Max: Sure. That being said, I’ll know all your strategies, so I will beat you with ease! Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. I’ll try not to fall behind. To either of you. Brendan and Max smile, when the foghorn blows. Brendan looks up, seeing the ferry. Brendan: Time to go. Max hugs Ian, who returns the hug. Ian and Brendan stand, as they shake hands. Brendan and Max run off, getting on the boat. Ian watches as the ferry pulls out, the two waving at him. Ian: Now, to find my next path. Main Events * Charizard returns to the Charicific Valley. * Ian and Brendan compete against each other in an unofficial contest, with Ian winning. * Brendan's Camerupt reveals to have the ability Solid Rock after evolving. * Brendan and Max leave for Hoenn, leaving Ian for their next journeys. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Max * Announcer * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Charizard (Ian's) * Metang (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Camerupt (Brendan's) * Charmeleon * Magikarp * Hoppip * Paras * Poliwag * Zubat * Eevee * Pichu Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episodes Once More With Reeling! and Home is Where the Start is! * I had originally planned for Ian and Brendan to tie like in the anime. However, I found it more fitting to have Ian win the event. This will cause Brendan to strive to grow to beat Ian. * When Brendan said he thought Wide Guard would break after multiple uses, I had thought the same thing in my rough draft of the episode. Once I learned Wide Guard could be used multiple times in a row without failing, I had to edit the battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests